


Silence, Sweet Silence

by hammy804



Series: The Long Journey [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammy804/pseuds/hammy804
Summary: John Laurens didn't belong here.He wanted his mom.He wanted to go home.He wasn't as bad as everyone was.Or so he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a place where I can vent when life becomes a bit too much. This is also slightly based off my mental hospital experience.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all based off of my own personal experience in a mental facility. This is also to correct any possible misunderstandings people may have. I will also answer any questions people may have.
> 
> Chapters will be longer, I promise!

John Laurens sat in the small room at a small table with his mother and the head nurse. His eyes went to the plastic boxes that held things that were either taken during when entering. He saw some shoes in there, notebooks, books etc. His heart ache. He didn't want to be here.

They went over contraband items.

•No outside food or drink

•No articles of clothing with laces, wire, string or anything you could hurt yourself with.

The basics.

John ran his hands over his sweats as he had to answer a few questions.

This was a long term residential. He would be here for weeks, possibly months depending on his condition. 

Before he knew it, it was time to say goodbye. He stood up, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks.

He hugged his mother long and hard before she left. The nurse handed him a tissue and gave him a minute to calm down before leading him into the common room. Three tables laid about the room. There was a tv in a locked plastic box. It was off. Quite a few chairs laid about the room, most were occupied by the other boys there. 

Three boys sat at one table playing cards and three other boys sat at another table doodling. Almost everyone looked at him as he entered the room. 

John looked around the room and slowly sat on one of the empty chairs by the wall. He was wearing an oversized sweater, no hood or pockets, sweats, without the string, and a pair of slip on vans.

He rubbed his arm. He was shy and quiet. He felt scared and intimidated. It was his first day and night there. His mother wouldn't drop his things off until later. He looked at the band around his arm, like a hospital band except it had his picture on it.

"Hey freckles, wanna play some cards?"

John perked up and saw a boy with dark hair tied in a ponytail talking to him. He assumed him to be sixteen. A little older than he was.

The boy sat with two darker skin boys, one had his hair tied up in a bun, well, a very, very curly and poofy bun. The other wore a blue headband and had shorter hair. 

John gave a small nodded, bringing his chair over and sitting with the group.

Little did he know that this was only the beginning of his long term stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write warnings at the beginning of each chapter of any possible triggers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally decided to update uwu after a lil bit of motivation. i may also write a smut fic for when i'm not feeling angsty.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! UwU

John played Uno with them for awhile. He learned the boys' names. The one with the straight ponytail was Alexander, the french boy was Gilbert but preferred to be called by his last name, Lafayette, and the other boy was Hercules. 

He felt a bit nervous. This was Lafayette and Hercules' first time ever as well but this was Alexander's fifth time being in a mental institution. He'd been there for nearly four weeks already.

John didn't know how to react. He was a little surprised. This also made him scared. He didn't want to be in there for four weeks let alone possibly more than that.

"I-its...nice to meet you three. I'm John. Uh, its..also my first time..here." He said, feeling a bit shyer.

Alexander grinned. 

"Nice to meet you, John. Don't worry, it's not that bad here. Lafayette's been here since Monday and Hercules got here a bit earlier than you today. Stick with me and you'll be okay. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask...but also a bit of warning, not everyone here is as friendly as us. Try to avoid conflict and you'll be safe. Keep your distance."

John nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you.."

~~~~~~~

They played a few rounds of Uno before two large carts came wheeling down the hall. One wall facing the hallway had glass windows all along it. A male nurse started calling names and handing out trays.

John looked at Alexander as he came back with a tray. Alex seemed to have read his mind and spoke up before he could open his mouth.

"It's dinner. They serve dinner in the common room but breakfast and lunch are in the cafeteria."

John nodded. His name wasn't called so he was given a spare tray instead.

It was pizza but more crust than the pizza itself. There was a mix of cubed carrots and peas as well. 

As dinnertime passed, John began feeling a little better. His newfound friends helped make him feel more at ease. 

After dinner, it was time for phone calls and recreational therapy. Now during therapy groups, they weren't allowed to make phone calls but if they recieved a phone call, they were allowed to take it.

John's name was called for the phones and he left the common room. He picked it up and answered it. It was his mom.

They had a little talk and John admitted how his first day was.

When his mom hung up, he was fighting back tears. He sat back in a chair next to Alex.

Alexander looked at him and gently rubbed his arm. They weren't allowed to touch each other for very long. It was a rule and it could possibly trigger someone. So Alex gave him a brief hug and rubbed his arm gently as therapy ended. One of the nurses put on a movie to watch until bedtime.

John paid attention to the movie, sinking a bit in his seat.

~~~~~~

Once it was around 8:15, it was time for snacks then bed. John followed Alex, Lafayette and Hercules down the hall to another room that held a locked cupboard, a locked fridge and had a door that led outside.

A nurse unlocked the fridge and cupboard. They were allowed one snack from the cupboard and one snack from the fridge. Alex grabbed a bag of chex mix and a cheese stick. John slowly grabbed a bag of chex mix too and grabbed a milk carton. He joined Alex in the hallway to eat his snack as he waited for the others.

Once he had finished his snack, he was given his stuff, his mother had brought, in a paperbag. He carried down the hallway where the bedrooms were. He stood against the wall and was assigned to share a room with a Thomas Jefferson. 

The freckled boy looked at Alexander who made a pouting face before smiling a bit. The nurse unlocked their doors and John walked into his room. 

It was warm. There were two desks and shelves, one covered by the door. Two beds laid on the other side. One had a quilt and thin sheet as well as a single pillow. The other bed was stripped and had nothing on it. One of the desks was occupied too so John set his stuff on the desk behind the door. There was a bathroom with a door that wouldnt shut all the way. It was a basic toilet, sink, shower and mirror.

He took his time to unpack and pulled out a few books, his journal, clothes and hygiene essentials. He organized everything neatly and asked for bedding. 

He sat on the bed, a book in hand as he waited for his bedding. A tall boy came in, dark skin and same curly, poofy hair as Lafayette. He looked a bit more stronger too.

John felt a little intimidated. He stood up and stuck his hand out. 

"H-hi, I'm John Laurens....y-your new roommate."

Thomas ignored him and went into the bathroom. John's hand dropped as a nurse came in, holding out the same bedding that Thomas' bed had. He took it, thanked her and carefully set up his bed.

Thomas came out of the bathroom, his hair tied up, and turned off the light before heading to bed. The light from the hallway lit the room. John soon crawled into bed too, pulling out a letter from his book.

As he read it, he fought back more tears. He shut his eyes tight.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
